We Belong Together
by believe416
Summary: Brooke & Lucas. Do people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end?
1. Default Chapter

She lay on her bed, her left hand subconsciously resting on her slightly rounded belly. Her right hand was occupied wiping the seemingly endless stream of silent tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She didn't know why she did it, and she wondered if she ever would.

Was it the right thing to do? Or was it the pent up anger and resentment that she still had towards him that made it seem that way? What was she going to do? Who could she talk to? Who would care? It had been three months since she had lied to him about lying to him. It had been three months since those questions, plus about a million more, began running through her mind non-stop. It had been three months and still not one of those questions had been answered. She knows she doesn't have much time left.

The doctor told her only hours earlier that she's about four and a half months pregnant with a baby girl. She had always wanted her first child to be a daughter, a little girl whom she could dress up and take shopping and raise the exact opposite of the way she had been raised. She isn't going to screw up her daughter's life the way her own mother screwed up hers. Her daughter is going to be happy and know that she is loved.

The baby's due date is two days after her father's birthday. For him this could be the best birthday gift ever, or the worst. He had told her that he would be there for her no matter what. He had told her that he wanted to be a good father. He had told her that if she wanted to have this baby then he did too. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But she had believed him when he said that he and Peyton were just friends. She had believed him when he said that one of the things he loved most about her was the fact that they were different. She had believed him when he told her that he gave a rat's ass about her. She doesn't want to get hurt again. She can't allow herself to be that vulnerable because now she not only had her own heart to protect, but her unborn child's as well. She promised that she will never let her own daughter experience even a fraction of the pain that she had experienced…that she was still experiencing.


	2. Everything's Different Now

_Maybe erasing him from my world completely will make the pain go away._

When they passed in the halls at school she refused to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her as if he wanted to say something, anything. Just to talk to her again, to hear her voice again, to have her acknowledge that he existed.

She had always been able to feel his eyes on her even when she couldn't see him. Her heart would flutter and her lips would curl upwards into a smile almost as if on cue. But it was different now. Everything was different now.

In math class she can feel him watching her from his seat behind her. He doesn't know, but that's when she hurt the most. That's when he is the closest to her everyday. It takes all of the self-control she has in her to not turn around or speak to him.

_Why do I still love him?_

She knows that he knows how much he had hurt her. She knows that it hurt him knowing that he had been the cause of her broken heart. She knows that he knows he had made the biggest mistake of his life. A mistake that he would always regret. She knows that he wants her back. He knows that she knows that he wants her back. He doesn't know that she wants him back, too.

A/N: I promise the chapters will get longer. In a few weeks when my classes end and all of my finals are done I'll have a lot more time to write. Please review! Thank you!


	3. Just The Lonely Talking Again

"Lucas Scott….Lucas Scott?"

Peyton Sawyer nudged the newly buzz-haired boy beside her out of yet another one of his brood fests.

"Huh? What?" Lucas looked up at the teacher who was at the front of the room taking attendance from her desk. "Sorry, yeah I'm here Mrs. Sullivan."

"You okay?" Peyton whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Peyton shrugged. "You've been brooding a lot more than usual. Do you want to talk?"

"No…well actually, have you noticed anything different about, um…anybody?"

"By 'anybody' do you mean Brooke?" Peyton smirked. _Subtleness is definitely not his forte_.

Lucas looked at her, almost guiltily. "Well, yeah. I mean, have you talked to her?"

The blonde's curls bounced a little as she shook her head.

"But I thought you two were friends again?"

Peyton shrugged and looked down. "So did I. Then about a month ago she stopped calling me. She wouldn't return my phone calls, and she has been basically been avoiding me in every possible way."

"And you have no idea why?"

"Not a clue. I don't think I did anything because, you know Brooke, if I did she would definitely have let me know."

"That is definitely Brooke's way," Lucas let out a light laugh then turned serious. "Would I be crazy to try to talk to her?"

Peyton looked up at him and smiled. "Probably. But you could try. I mean, it couldn't hurt."

"This is the possible wrath of Brooke we're talking about, Peyton…it always hurts."

Peyton didn't say anything as she watched him push his chair out and walk out of the classroom.

Brooke was sitting in her Spanish class…bored. _God it's hot in here_. She looked around the class. Nobody else seemed to be bothered by the heat. But then again, nobody else was wearing a sweatshirt in the 90 degree weather.

Silently thanking God that there were only 13 days left of school, Brooke laid her head down on her desk. _Once school is out I won't have to worry about hiding my pregnancy so much anymore. I can just stay home all the…wait, scratch that. Mom and dad will definitely kick me out, or worse…make me have an abortion or give my little girl up for adoption or something if they find out. I guess I could look for my own apartment. How the hell am I going to afford that though? Oh god…I'm so screwed. Maybe Lucas would know what to do…_

Brooke's head shot up. _Lucas? No. I can't tell him…can I?_

"Hey Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke turned to the person talking to her on her left. "Yeah Haley, I'm good."

"You sure?" Haley pressed the palm of her hand to Brooke's forehead and then the back of her hand to her cheek. "You feel a little warm and your face is flushed. Maybe you should go home or to the nurse or something."

Brooke shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind, but I'm fine. I promise."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Brooke shook her head again. "Not really."

"Okay. Well, you know I'm always here for you if you change your mind, right?"

Brooke smiled. "I know, thanks Tutorgirl."

Not long after Brooke had started dating Lucas, she and Haley had gotten a lot closer. After the cheer competition in Charlotte when Haley had helped her squad so that they could compete, Brooke had decided that she couldn't keep all of her emotions bottled up inside of her anymore so she turned to Haley. Brooke had even began forgiving Peyton and Lucas and decided to try to do the whole "friends" thing with them again. But then one day her phone rang. The one phone call that turned her whole world upside down all over again.

Flashback

_Brooke was in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Lucas was picking her up on his way to Tric where they were meeting Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. _

_Her car was currently out of commission and temporarily taking up residence at Keith's Scott's Body Shop so Lucas had offered to give her a ride. He was going to be pulling up any minute when the phone rang. Brooke rushed over to pick it up, tripping on the cord of her curling iron in the process._

"_Hello?"_

"_Miss Davis?"_

"_Yeah, this is Brooke Davis," Brooke was getting a little impatient. She still had to finish curling the tips of her hair and pick out what shoes she was going to wear so she really didn't have time to be chatting on the phone._

"_Miss Davis, this is Dr. Madison from the Women's Clinic. You came here not long ago for a pregnancy test, is that correct?"_

_Brooke's heart began to beat a little faster. "Um, yeah. I was there but the test was negative."_

"_I'm sorry, this has never happened before but it appears that your blood sample was mixed up with somebody else's."_

"So...what does that mean?" 

"_Well, it means that a congratulations is in order. You're going to be a mom sometime around the middle of January."_

_Brooke dropped the lip gloss that she had been applying to her lips. Her heart was now racing and her knees were beginning to give out on her. "I'm sorry…what?"_

"_You're pregnant, Miss Davis. Your test results came back positive. I'm sorry for the confusion, like I said this has never happened before but I double-checked your test and your records and you are definitely pregnant. I would advise you to call your doctor and set an appointment as soon as possible."_

_Brooke sat down on the edge of her bed, the same spot she had sat next to Lucas when the pregnancy test she had taken came out positive. "I, um…okay. Uh…thank you for calling."_

_She hung up the phone before the doctor had a chance to reply. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and yell and throw things yet at the same time she just wanted to lay down and cry. But she couldn't do anything. She just sat there on her bed without moving until Lucas showed up. She heard him beeping outside then she heard him ringing the doorbell, but she still didn't move. Even when he came into her room and sat next to her she still didn't move. She doesn't even remember what he said to her or how long he stayed. _

End Flashback

She hadn't gone with him to Tric that night. She didn't even remember if she had given him some lame excuse as to why she didn't go or if she had even said anything to him at all. But she does remember that that was the last time she had been with him. Since that phone call she had been avoiding him and Peyton at all costs.

It just hurt to much to be with Lucas knowing that they weren't together and never would be again, yet she was carrying his baby. And even looking at Peyton hurt because as much as she didn't want to, Brooke couldn't help but blame her for…well, everything. If she had just been honest with her about her feelings for Lucas in the first place then she would have never gone after him, let alone start a relationship with him and allow herself to fall in love for the first time. As much as she didn't want to, Brooke felt that Peyton is the one reason why she isn't happy.


End file.
